


[Edit] It's too late to stop the setting sun

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Edit, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art





	[Edit] It's too late to stop the setting sun

  
  
  



End file.
